Unannounced Love
by Rosie
Summary: Short CloudxTifa from Cid's POV. Rated for very mild swearing.


**Unannounced Love**

A short Tifa x Cloud fic from Cid's POV

* * *

The battle had been gruesome and bloody. We had suffered great hurt, Tifa in particular had taken the brunt of the blows. 

The rose between two thorns – a weak link sort of speak.

Rubbish, in my opinion. She just has the least luck of us, that's all.

It was growing dark now as I fought with the tent, somewhere nearby Tifa moaned softly as if she were coming round. Over her mutterings I could hear Cloud soothing her, oblivious to his own hurts.

Although I have not been with the team very long I was already in too deep to turn back, I had my part to play in this mission and hellish quest now. Already in my short time with the group I had witnessed the death of one team mate and the near suicide of another.

Yet though all the darkness, heartache and bloodshed their love still lived on, though perhaps they were unaware of it themselves.

* * *

Like many of monsters I've encountered during my journey they appear suddenly out of the blue. This one was no exception. 

We weren't in the best of shape before it ambushed us; its fast, slim line body jumped us from the long grass, moving like a shadow.

Only it was far from a shadow.

Shadows don't normally beat the crap out of you, nor have an array of magical tricks up its sleeve, let alone huge leathery wings, a whip like tale, or razor sharp claws and fangs itching to rip flesh from bone.

Its initial attack came from our rear sending us head over heels before we had even drawn a weapon.

Each blow and every battle tactic now seem the same as the one before it, that gives you a clue just how many creatures we have met along this path so far. Every time there is always the possibility that we would not make it through, that the dammed monster would flatten us.

Today that came closer then we had before. To be honest it was quite frightening, it's made me think about my life in a different manner now, thinking just how little I have achieved in it and what I would be leaving behind.

That's why I went with them and stayed with them after they stole my plane and Shinra spat on me: I have done nothing with my life worth while, and will be leaving nothing behind. Expect maybe one thing…

That one thought struck me after Tifa fell, and somehow between Cloud and I we found a way to turn the odds. It was the way he cared for her, even though she was unaware of his presence, he moved and carried her with great care as if she were made of porcelain.

Even her broken wrist he bound with the softest touch and the smallest of grazes received his full attention while his own blooded wounds in turn received none.

It was bloody horrific how the creature did that to her, but at the same time, clever too. The longer we battled it the wiser it became to us, predicting our moves, blocking them and countering us blow for blow.

With no weapon to save her Tifa flew in like a whirlwind and deal another one of her mean punches, when suddenly in full momentum she hit a snag: the creature caught her wrist in it sharp claws and held fast! She tugged to free herself, but in a fast and sickening manoeuvre the creature simply twisted its claw. Though she screamed it did not mask the sound of bone breaking. The momentum bought her crashing to her knees into the line of the creature's razor sharp teeth.

My heart was in my mouth as I realised what was going to happen next and I forced myself to stand, my mind willing me to take action but my beaten body was slow to act or unwilling. I grit my teeth praying that somehow she would be spared.

Cloud moved beside me, and in the blink of an eye he had leapt to her aid, his sword shinning in the low sunshine. Distracted by his sudden appearance the creature moved an inch or so away from Tifa's face as Cloud approached full throttle.

Cruelly I could only watch in horror, as the creature did something that neither of us were expecting: it moved, pushing Tifa into its wake!

Caught in full swing, enraged and too fast to stop Cloud was only just able to take in the last second change, but could not stop his blade from swinging nor change its bearing.

If had not been for Tifa's fast initiative she would have suffered far more harm then concussion.

* * *

Inside the rather cramped three man tent Cloud sat awake through most of the night watching over us while we slept. This was not the first time I had caught him forfeiting sleep for others, sitting watch over the sleeping company, keeping the creatures at bay, or simply could not find peace within himself to sleep.

Cloud, as far as I can tell has had too bare to many traumas in his young life, he carried this ill experience like a heavy burden across his shoulders, a dead weight on his heart that seemed to dim even his unnaturally bright eyes from time to time. Aries' death had hit us all hard, but him particularly, he seemed to take the blame personally for that being able to save her or himself when the time came. The incident had changed him, and troubled him deeper still.

Yet, as I watched him in the gloom he seemed different. The troubled, weary look upon his features were missing, instead in their place he looked concerned and bewildered at the same moment. I saw the slight movement of him brushing her soft cheek with his hand.

For some reason love is always clear to see in someone else opinion; I could see as clear as day that somewhere in Cloud's heavy and sometimes cold heart he had a special place for Tifa Lockheart. Somewhere deep inside of him that could almost bring at a smile or some other emotion that showed he was human every now and again.

Yet the two them appeared oblivious to the fact that they were more then just friends to one another. One day, I hope after all this is over they will come to their senses. But, life is never that straight forward I know otherwise things would be different for me too.

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry this is as short as it is. I came to a point when I felt I couldn't add any more, plus it read alright. I can't however seem to present my work on as I would like to. I carefully plan and arrange everything in Word, yet when I upload and preivew it on the site its never the same. Any tips?**  
**


End file.
